Oops!
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: What did they edit out of the anime? The many bloopers that happened in the making!
1. Part 1

Lightning-Dono: Okay, this is a fan-blooper-fic I'm going to make for Shaman King! This is going to be so FUN! If you're familiar with the dub, I want to say...I'm using the japanese names in this one also, because when I don't, it sounds very awkward to me. (I mean...ZEKE!? =o)  
  
The scenes are indicated as they are put inside /these/. ^^  
  
Not all of these things exist in the anime and manga, so don't ask me about them!   
  
[Disclaimer] To put it simply, I don't own Shaman King. It'd be nice if I did, though. =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Director: "Okay, everyone, time to play that part again!"  
  
Cast: "Hai!"  
  
/Anna walks into Yoh's room with a bag of clothing while Yoh is pretending to sleep in his sleeping bag/   
  
Anna: "It's your last night in town and you didn't even say goodbye...Ew, Yoh! You're drooling!"  
  
Yoh: "Oops! I'm so sorry!"   
  
Anna: "DIRECTOR!"  
  
Director: "Uh, let's move on and come back to fix those little things. Let's go onto another scene!"   
  
/Yoh is at school, sitting at his desk and half falling asleep/  
  
Yoh: *yawn* "School is so boring..." *head drops to desk*   
  
/Anna walks up the isle/   
  
Anna: "Wake up!" *slaps Yoh infront of the entire class*  
  
Director: "CUT! What was that for, Miss. Kyôyama Anna!?"  
  
Anna: "Excuse me Director, but you know me. It was all natural instinct."  
  
Director: "Next scene..."  
  
/Hao is extracting Yoh's soul and eating it...or is about to/  
  
Hao: "This is GROSS! Hell no!" *backs away from Yoh's body*   
  
Yoh: *somehow wakes up* "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
Director: "HAO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Hao: "You know what I'm doing. This is disgusting!"  
  
Ren: "C'mon, it won't even taste like anything!"  
  
Hao: =O   
  
Ren: --;  
  
Director: "Okay, instead, you can just trap Yoh's soul in this corked bottle."  
  
Hao: "Hey, nice idea!"   
  
/Yoh runs out of the scene/   
  
Director: "Another scene, then..."  
  
/Manta is sitting out infront of the Inn with Tamao/ (The Inn is where Anna, Yoh, and such peoples live now. It was formerly an Inn.)  
  
Manta: "The stars are bright tonight, huh?"  
  
Tamao: "Yes..."  
  
/Suddenly, Yoh, dressed in a bear costume emerges from the line of trees indicating the edge of the woods/  
  
Yoh: "RAR!"  
  
Tamao: "OMIGOSH! MANTA, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Director: "CUT! Yoh, you're supposed to be asleep!"  
  
Yoh: "Oh...I am? Why didn't you say so?" *takes off bear costume, walks into Inn and goes to sleep*  
  
Director: "Oh, wow...NEXT SCENE!"  
  
/Yoh is 'dead' and Anna is crying over him/  
  
Anna: "Yoh...You promised me you wouldn't lose! That you wouldn't leave me! Yoh..." *sobs*   
  
/Yoh stands up/  
  
Anna: "Yoh! You're alive!" *glomps Yoh*   
  
Director: "CUT! Yoh, why are you standing up?!"  
  
Yoh: "It's nice having Anna crying buckets over me, but that position is uncomfortable."  
  
Director: "ARGH! NEXT SCENE!"  
  
/Yoh and Anna are standing on a balcony on the Inn and see a comet fly by the sky/   
  
Yoh: "Wow..."  
  
Anna: "Yoh, are you worried about the Shaman Tournament?"  
  
Yoh: "Why should I be?"  
  
Anna: "I-I just thought my training wouldn't be enough."  
  
Yoh: "I'll be fine...Hey, I think I see someone on that comet!"   
  
Anna: "Uh...I do to...Who is that?"   
  
/Hao is up on the comet with Ryu, waving down at them/  
  
Hao: "Hi, guys! The view is great up here!"  
  
Ryu: *singing* "I'm going around the world on this comet..."  
  
Anna: "Yoh, this is weird. How come we can see and hear them?"  
  
Yoh: "I don't really know why..."  
  
Director: "CUT! This scene was PERFECT and you had to ruin it! GET OFF THAT PAPER COMET! NOW!  
  
/Hao falls off the comet and drags Ryu down/   
  
Director: "Aiyiyiyiyi...Guys, stop messing around! NEXT SCENE!"  
  
/Yoh had bought a soda while he is on a walk with Anna/  
  
Yoh: "Here, Anna."  
  
Anna: "Arigatou...I don't know what to say..."  
  
Yoh: "I'm glad you like it."  
  
Anna: "Don't start celebrating yet! WHAT IS THIS!?" *shoves soda can into Yoh's face*  
  
Yoh: "What? It's the newest kind of soda around, Anna!"  
  
Anna: "'FISH & GRAPEFRUIT' FLAVORED!?" *throws can into Yoh's face*  
  
Director: "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, KYôYAMA-SAN!?"  
  
Anna: "What? Would -you- like 'Fish & Grapefruit' flavored soda? Huh? HUH!?"   
  
Director: "We'll just leave it then..."  
  
/Manta is carrying his books home from school and walking with Yoh/  
  
Manta: "So, Yoh, are you hungry?"  
  
Yoh: "Was I ever not?"  
  
Manta: "No. I guess I shouldn't have asked." *pulls out a picture of Yoh as a baby crying*   
  
And guess what it says on the back! It says 'Yoh as a hungry little boy'!"   
  
Yoh: "WHERE'D YOU FIND THAT!?"  
  
Manta: "Anna gave it to me! Hahahaha-,"   
  
/Yoh leaps over and strangles Manta/  
  
Director: "Urgh...Argh...YOH! STOP!"  
  
/They are redoing the scene above/  
  
Manta: "So, Yoh, are you hungry?"  
  
Yoh: "Iie."  
  
Manta: "Why not?"  
  
Yoh: "I don't want you to show me that picture again." *shudders*   
  
Director: "CUT! MEMORIZE YOUR SCRIPT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
**I will add more to this...=D** 


	2. Part 2

Lightning-Dono: A new part so if you want to review twice, it will be made possible. =P ABOUT 9 bloopers to a part.  
  
Part 2 updated: 4/29/04  
  
Director: "Okay, everyone, places!"  
  
Everyone: "Okaaaaayyyy..."  
  
/Jun is trapped in room with Ren, strapped to the wall/   
  
Jun: "Ren...How will we ever get out? Uncle En will destroy us!"  
  
/Rips arms from the 'metal' things that are supposed to be strapping them to the wall/  
  
Jun: "How did you get out, Ren? Those excersizes must've been-,"  
  
Ren: "Sister, they are made of gray construction paper."  
  
Director: "YOU ARE ACTING!"  
  
Ren: "Do you know how much blood you're cutting off from my hand and lower arm?!"  
  
Director: "Must...resist...urge...to...kill..."  
  
/Manta is running through the cemetary when he comes across Ryu, who has destroyed Amidamaru's gravestone with a Bokuto/  
  
Manta: "Wow, did you do that with a Bokuto!?" amazed, surprised look  
  
Ryu: "Yes, I did! Did you see me? I DID IT! I've never been able to break it before!" does a happy dance   
  
Director: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
  
Manta: "I told you that you should've volunteered to direct 'Asagiri no Niko'."  
  
Director: "You don't tell me ANYTHING! -I- have the authority around here!" stands up and stomps his feet on the ground, making the backdrop fall down onto Manta and Ryu  
  
/Yoh is putting on his battle suit that Anna had just made/   
  
Anna: "I'm sure that it will be a perfect fit."  
  
/Yoh gives up/  
  
Yoh: "It doesn't fit!"  
  
Anna: "Great...What's with all of that...flab!?"  
  
Yoh: "I was hungry the last few nights."  
  
Director: "CUT! Anna, redesign his suit and Yoh...NO MORE MIDNIGHT SNACKS FOR YOU!"  
  
Anna: "You made me spend half of the LAST episode doing this!"  
  
Director: "And I'm making you do it again! NOW GET TO IT!"  
  
/A few hours later, Yoh is done working off the fat and Anna is done with the redesigning/  
  
Director: "I believe everyone is done? Let's redo that scene, shall we?"  
  
/Anna throws the suit into Yoh's face this time and turns her back to wait for Yoh to finish changing/  
  
Yoh: "What's with the pink patches around the waist?"  
  
Anna: "That? I was expanding the waist and I ran out of black and orange fabric."   
  
/Yoh runs out of the room/  
  
Director: "I guess we'll just take that scene out...Now, let's do a different scene!" =[  
  
/The group are seeing the giant Uncle En/  
  
Horo-Horo: "From where I'm standing, he looks larger than life!"  
  
Ryu: "Then you should see my cousin Tony! Now THAT'S larger than life! Wait a sec...I don't have a cousing Tony! My cousin is Bob!" =O  
  
Director: "SHUT UP AND KEEP THE SCENE FLOWING! YOU'RE AAAACCCCCCTTTTTTIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!"  
  
Ryu: "Oh, yes, I remember now."  
  
Director: "ARGH!"  
  
/Anna and Yoh are taking a walk. Yoh gets Anna a peach soda/   
  
Yoh: "Here, Anna, I'll even open it for you!" /has been shaking it the whole time/  
  
Anna: "Arigatou."  
  
/Yoh opens it and everything flies out of the can/  
  
/Yoh and Anna are drenched in peach soda/  
  
Anna: "THAT WAS MY LEATHER JACKET YOU JUST EXPLODED THAT ON!"   
  
Director: --; 


End file.
